yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Risho
Risho''(吏将) "The Earth Charmer"'' was the leader of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament. He is voiced by Aruno Tahara in Japanese and Mike McFarland in the FUNimation English dub. Appearance In his Shinobi uniform, he wears a black cloak with a pointed hood, decorated with a red diamond. When he takes it off, he reveals his shiny, neck-length black hair, which is parted down the middle. He is a rather thin and tall young man, with a well built posture. Risho is pale and has narrow, brown eyes. He also has pronounced eyebags. Although his nose is relatively small, it is slightly pointy in the middle; in the manga his nose is longer, making him resemble a puppet. As for his clothing, Risho wears black pants and shirt, with an orange sash across his shoulders, and a brown obi-sash around his waist. The orange sash bears red two gemstones which are placed on his shoulders. Personality Risho's personality and philosophy differs greatly from the other members of his group. He is ruthless and places no value in honor, preferring to win by any means necessary. He places little value on the lives of others, even those of his own sect, viewing them as little more than pawns. When Toya pleads with him to act honorably, he strikes him down. He is manipulative and uses his own teammates, showing no concern when they are hurt or even killed. Despite this, he is calm and intelligent enough to avoid unnecessary risks, such as when he orders Bakken to end his fight with Kurama in order to prevent Yusuke from effectively starting a riot. He is clearly aware that Butajiri had been manipulating the whole round and even prompts him to continue in order to ensure victory. Risho is also somewhat of a bully, threatening Koto, hitting Touya, and mocking Kuwabara. In the end, his overconfidence ultimately proves to be his downfall. He is defeated by Kuwabara, whom Risho takes lightly because of his seemingly weak physical state, and becoming irritated when his opponent kept coming back up. Synopsis ''Dark Tournament Saga'' During the first two matches of the third round, Risho remains silent, showing no response as both fights result in losses for his team. He only finally speaks when he realizes that Yusuke is about to kill Bakken during the third battle. He orders him to toss Kurama out of the ring and accept the victory by ten-count. He then steps back and watches dispassionately as Bakken is taken out by Yusuke during the fourth fight. After Yusuke defeats Jin, their team's sponsor, Butajiri of the "Black Black Club" asks if Risho is really up to the challenge, declaring that he's staked he put his entire fortune into insuring their victory. Risho merely suggests that he just uses his influence one more time and then casts off his robe before jumping into the ring to face Yusuke. Before the round could commence, the tournament's jury states that the referee lost track and miscounted the ten count during Urameshi's fight against Jin. The match is considered a null fight, bringing up both teams to a tie. As Yusuke enters the ring to fight Risho, the jury also forbids him to enter the ring a third time, but when it seems Team Masho would win the round by forfeit, Kuwabara asks to be allowed to fight. Soon after Kuwabara faces of against Risho, despite his injuries from the fight with Dr. Ichigaki Team. When Risho eventually gets tired of toying with Kuwabara, he decides to activate his Shinobi power. He jumps out of the ring, the ground rumbles and he fuses the soil around himself like armor. With his "Armor of Clay" he is able to inflict even more damage on Kuwabara. As Risho jumps into the air to perform one final lethal attack, Kuwabara tells him that he is willing to use his life energy to sustain victory for Team Urameshi. Risho is shocked by this, but replies that he has no intention of dying and goes in for the kill. Kuwabara says goodbye to the members of his team, and then charges in, grabbing Risho as he prepares to sacrifice himself. Yukina steps into the stadium and calls out to him, empowering Kuwabara to knock Risho aside defeating him in the manga version. In the anime, after this moment, an outraged Risho unleashes an even more powerful Meteor Attack, only to be sent crashing (by Kuwabara's rejuvenated spirit sword) into the far end of the stadium where he loses consciousness and loses the match in this version. In the manga, Risho makes two final appearances. First as a patient inside the tournament's hospital wing, alongside a recuperating Suzuki, who was going to deliver two magic items to Kuwabara and Kurama. As he was lying in bed, an astonished Risho asks himself as to how could he have lost to Kuwabara. His second and final appearance was during Yusuke's match against Toguro, it was very brief and he is not seen afterwards. Powers and Abilities ''Fighting Style'' Charging Tank: Contrary to his calculating and manipulative personality, Risho is a very direct fighter, first enhancing his physical attributes then charging at his foes. He only stops rushing when strengthening his armor even further. Known Techniques/Moves *'Armor of Clay' (修羅念土闘衣, Shura Nen Do Tō I, translated as Fighting Precaution Combat Cloth, Carnage Earth Battle Armor in the Viz Manga): Risho is a master of Earth, and can encase himself in rocks and soil. By doing this, he not only covers himself in nearly unbreakable armor, he can also then use his entire body as an offensive weapon. In the anime, Risho can add additional layers to make himself even stronger. He can even manifest it in small portions, for example, around his right arm as a gauntlet to hit Toya. *'Meteor Attack' (ボンバ・タックル, Bonbā Takkuru, Romaji for Bomber Tackle which was also given that name in the Viz Manga or Rock Fall Tackle): Risho engulfs himself in red demon energy, which he then uses to propel himself into the air. He then curls up into a ball, usually leaning in with his shoulder as if to perform a tackle, and comes crashing down on his opponent like a cannonball. ''Video Game Techniques'' *'Earth Tornado:' Risho summons a bunch of pieces of Earth around him which are then used to block an opponents attacks. He uses this attack in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament/ *'Earthquake:' Risho steps on the ground and makes the opponent fall. He uses this attack in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. *'Stalagmite:' Risho summons a Stalagmite from under the opponent. He uses this attack in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. Quotes "We need to win, not to be involved in a revolt." "We must always keep our eye on the final goal, Toya. That's why I am the leader and you are the grunt." "I have no more time to nurse your heroics. I've got a prize to take." "Wimps and children first." "He fought for the light, now we're going to enjoy it." - Risho replying to Toya. "Say hello to extinction!" - Risho threatening Kuwabara.'' ''"Your heroics are quite misplaced, all you'll win is a grave." Trivia *Risho's name means'' "Government official military officer"'' and can also mean'' "General."'' *He and Butajiri share the same voice actor. *He is among the very few villains who survive, as seen in the manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Middle C-Class Demons Category:Villains Category:C-Class